Espelhos
by CamHerve
Summary: Eu podia ter feito outras escolhas. Mas por sua causa, Harry, decidi lutar.


****Harry Potter & co. não me pertencem.****

* * *

><p><strong>Espelhos<strong>

Harry Potter sempre foi um cara correto, mesmo com tudo o que cobravam dele. Acho que alguém menos firme teria tocado o _foda-se_ para Voldemort, Dumbledore, o torneio Tribruxo e a coragem; teria dito: "Ei, eu sou a vítima aqui, nasci marcado e ninguém me perguntou se eu queria que as coisas fossem assim. Então vão para o inferno e vocês que se virem com esse psicopata". Mas, ah, Harry, você jamais teria feito isso. A marca que tinha na testa – e nos ombros, e na mente – era algo que carregava com uma espécie de culpa, como se você fosse o responsável pelo caos do mundo.

Eu olhava para mim, um zero à esquerda; e para você, em quem depositavam todas as esperanças. Às vezes, me perguntava o que era pior: ser eu, ou ser você. Não sabia a resposta.

Depois de um tempo, descobri que por pouco não fui você. Havia uma profecia, e nós dois nos enquadrávamos nela. Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado – mas que nós nomeamos assim mesmo – tinha duas opções: eu ou você. E por mil razões que Dumbledore gostava de supor – mas sei que nunca vamos entender completamente – ele o escolheu, Harry. E eu às vezes me perguntava se doeria mais ter pais assassinados pelo Lord das Trevas, do que loucos pela tortura causada por uma comensal da morte. Não sabia o que pensar.

Quando o professor Moody – ou quem achávamos ser Moody – lançou o _Crucio_ naquela aranha durante a aula, meu coração congelou com a visão do sofrimento de meus pais. Minha mãe, aquele rosto doce e carinhoso; e meu pai, de quem minha avó sentira tanto orgulho. Ambos tinham sido revirados por dentro até não poderem reconhecer a si mesmos. Nem a mim. Eu sentia vergonha e medo de que descobrissem minha história, porque sabia que caçoariam de mim – o garoto dos pais loucos. Não sabia como algo poderia ser pior do que olhar nos olhos de pessoas que deveriam te amparar e ensinar a ser alguém, e vê-los vazios. Eles não sabem meu nome. Não sabem quem eu sou. Não puderam me consolar por ser um desastre.

Mas aí, o professor lançou a _Avada Kedavra_ na aranha. Fiquei pensando se você se sentia como eu. E percebi que não conseguia responder minhas perguntas, porque não havia melhor ou pior em nossas peles.

As pessoas apontaram os dedos na sua direção e te criticaram, te culparam e acusaram injustamente antes de acreditar em você. E eu entendo a dificuldade de te levar a sério. Grandes bruxos alegaram a queda de Voldemort, souberam em que ele se tornara. E havia o medo. E se ele realmente tivesse voltado? Quem estaria disposto a sacrificar tudo pelo bem da humanidade? Quem teria coragem para enfrentá-lo no momento que fosse preciso?

A resposta é você, Harry. Mas quem iria acreditar num menino? E entendi que, no fundo, você era exatamente como eu. Tinha medo do que viria a acontecer, era completamente sozinho e seu desejo mais profundo era nunca ter perdido os pais. Eu sabia o que era isso. Eu e você fomos marcados na alma por um homem chamado Tom Riddle, que queria conquistar o mundo, e para isso destruiu a vida de tanta, tanta gente. Essa cicatriz é bem mais profunda que a da sua testa.

Por sermos tão semelhantes, eu não pude me limitar a ser um covarde. Porque a tênue linha da escolha de um terceiro era o que havia moldado nossas vidas de forma diferente. Poderia ser eu no seu lugar, e você no meu. Essa escolha não estava pautada em capacidades, mas numa suposição. E quando percebi isso, decidi sair de baixo da saia de minha avó, arregaçar as mangas e lutar, como você faria, e fazia. Saí decidido pelo castelo, enfrentando os comensais que iam contra tudo o que acreditávamos. Fui torturado, apanhei muito, mas eu suportava com determinação, e honrava seu nome, Harry. Você estava solto no mundo, e eu sabia que estava resistindo como eu. Por nossos amigos, pela bruxidade, pelo mundo todo, por nós mesmos. Por nossos pais.

Hoje sou um homem de verdade, não mais o garotinho que precisava de um lembrol, e que perdia seu sapo pelos corredores do Expresso de Hogwarts. Sou uma pessoa que não teme o amanhã, e estarei firme como uma rocha, independente do que aconteça. Anos atrás, me perguntei por que estava na Grifinória se não havia nada de coragem em mim. Mas eu estava errado. O chapéu não me selecionou por ser tímido e assustado aos onze anos, mas porque sabia que quando fosse mais importante; quando ninguém mais quisesse assumir as conseqüências de suas escolhas, eu estaria lá para liderar. Eu – logo eu, em quem nunca alguém acreditou – enfrentei Voldemort cara a cara. Porque acreditei em você desde o início.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> O Neville merece muito mais espaço do que tem. Ele é extraordinário.


End file.
